Issue 126
Issue 126 'is the one hundred and twenty sixth issue of ''The Walking Dead and the final part of '''Volume 21. All Out War- Part Two as well as the final part of the All Out War arc as a whole. The TV adaptation adapts this issue into Episode 115. Wrath, the final episode of Season 08. Plot Synopsis Negan lies stunned with his throat slit open as Rick declares to the Saviors that the war is over, that they have a doctor who can save Negan's life and to surrender and appoint a new leader while they take Negan as a prisoner. They have to decide now before Negan dies. Negan tackles Rick as Maggie hurries to have snipers take to the Hilltop wall, while Dwight tells the Saviors to do nothing and let them fight. As they fight, a group comprised of Michonne, Ezekiel, Jesus and others attack the Saviors, In the ensuring battle more Saviors are killed and Negan breaks Rick's leg before finally falling unconscious due to blood loss. Dwight saves Ezekiel's life before warning him that more Saviors are coming. As the fighting continues to escalate, Dwight retrieves Lucille and tells the Saviors to stand down and echoes Rick's words that the war is over, Negan has fallen, and if they want to survive they will follow him as they did Negan. Dwight continues and says that they no longer have to fear Negan or his rules and that things will be better now if they give him a chance. The Saviors leave and Dwight tells them to dismantle their camp and head home. Dr. Carson, Maggie and Carl race towards Rick. Carson says he needs to get Rick inside the Hilltop to set his leg fast but Rick tells him to save Negan's life as well. Despite Carson insisting Rick is adamant about saving Negan's life. Later on Andrea thinks that they should publicity execute Negan to give people closure over everything he did and Carl agrees but Rick disagrees. He thinks they now have a chance to change things. Both Andrea and Maggie are shocked. Rick thinks that now that they have a chance to start things over and rebuild civilisation, they can do things better than they were before. They let Negan live because they're better than that and him. Maggie agrees and thinks Glenn would have too. Rick delivers a speech to a large group of people from all the communities including the Saviors. Now that the war and fighting are over, it's time for what comes next. He wishes for all the communities to remain united and reminds them that the real enemy are the dead not each other. Working together they can accomplish so much- remaking the world and make it better. Michonne helps Rick to his bed and complements his speech, Rick asks if she thinks he's making a mistake. She tells him that it took her a while but she's learned not to question him and that he may have a knack for being a leader. He asks whether she will be returning with them to Alexandria or going to the Kingdom with Ezekiel and that he's happy for her, Michonne is unclear where she will be living when Andrea appears at the door and Rick questions where Carl is. They find him near Negan who is still unconscious with his gun drawn. Carl tells Rick he is wrong in his decision to spare Negan. Rick asks Michonne and Andrea to leave as he explains his decision to Carl. He thinks if they kill Negan, they're no better than him and might be worse given he could have killed them but didn't. They killed when they had to but now that things are going to change, the rules are different. Carl questions that Negan gets away with kililng people but Rick ensures he will be punished but in a civilised away. Carl seemingly finally understands and Rick tells him to wait outside. He realises that Negan is conscious and Negan asks about his fate. Rick reveals that they will rebuild and without him in the way, they will thrive. He will be kept alive to see what they become and how wrong he was and for holding them back. He will rot in jail until he dies an old man, in other words, he's fucked. TV Adaptation Differences * Negan doesn't break Rick's leg and tells Rick that Carl didn't know 'a damn thing' regarding peace between the two of them before collapsing. * Rick remembers walking with Carl when he was a young boy like Carl said in his letter and this ultimately plays in his decision to save Negan. * Maggie is much more vocal in her opposition to spare Negan telling Rick that it's not over until he is dead and that they need to end it and make it right. * Rick's speech to the communities that was at the Hilltop in the comics, is at the field in the TV adaptation. While the emphasis in the comics is what comes after, in the TV adaptation it's there has be something after. He tells the Saviors that Negan is still alive but his way of doing things is over and if anyone can't live with that, they will pay a price. It also has echoes of his speech from episode 100. Mercy such as 'anyone who wants to live and peace and fairness and find common ground, it's there right too'. The part in the comics about living uniting and dead being the real enemy is condensed and slightly changed. * Rosita and Eugene speak about the Saviors guns exploding onto them and Eugene confirms it was indeed his idea inspired by 'Gabriel's purposeful ineptitude' and the words that Rosita said to him. Rosita then punches him for vomiting on her. * Morgan leaves, telling Carol he is going to try to be better and that he needs to be. * Rick is seen crying under the tree and saying 'my mercy prevails over my wrath' bringing that moment full circle from episode 100. Mercy. * Alden tells Maggie while the other Saviors are returning to the Sanctuary, he is going to stay at the Hilltop and help build things for it after reading from Georgie's book. And that he owes it to Maggie for giving him that life. * Tara, Rosita, Eduardo amongst people from the Kingdom are seen delivering glass to the Sanctuary and to aid in it's repairs. * Eugene is seen getting to work on repairing Alexandria's solar panels * Dwight tearfully apologises to what he did to Denise, to Daryl and others saying he should face/pay for what he has done. He is glad at least that het got to see Negan taken down. Daryl banishes him under threat of death if he returns to the area and tells him to 'make it right' and find Sherry. * Morgan goes to live at the Scavengers' junkyard alone * Jadis goes to live at Alexandria and reveals her real name is Anne * Dwight returns to his old home and finds beer and pretzels as well as a letter from Sherry saying honeymoon * Carol chooses to stay at the Kingdom * Maggie, Jesus and Daryl conspire to prove to Rick that he was wrong to spare Negan * Negan learning his fate is from both Rick and Michonne. It is similar to the comic scene but longer and more detailed. * As Gabriel walks through his church, he is suddenly apparently able to see again. * As the scene of Rick and young Carl plays a voice-over of Rick starts. He thanks Carl for helping him find himself again, and that he remembers the walk they took. That it was when he knew who he was for the first time in his life, and that Carl ultimately brought him and all of them to the new world. That he showed and made it real